Unexpected
by lioness212
Summary: What do you do when something from you past shows up at your front door Unexpected. please rr


It was a beautiful night the kind of night you spend lying on your back, staring at the stars. Though it was still August a cool breeze was fighting its way through the heat...and winning. They sky was unusually dark with a sprinkling of stars shinning their very brightest. Too bad I had to run for my life, a good calm night wasted, but I'd rather have my life any day. I must have been running for an hour or so, my chest was aching and my legs felt like every bone was breaking, but I had to keep running. Breathing was getting harder with every step I took, but I had to keep going I couldn't slow down.  
  
Fear is a funny thing, it can be your weakness or your strength tonight it was my strength. It was the only thing that kept me running, the only thing that gave me distance from them. I ran until my legs finally gave up and fell hard on thick mix of grass, moss, and mud. I hadn't realized where I was going; I looked up and saw darkness. The trees were so tall they blocked out the sky. I propped myself up against a nearby tree and took off my backpack. All I had to my name was this back pack, 3 bucks, and a piece of paper with and address scribbled on it. I reached in the bag and grabbed the piece of paper. Unfolding it I read the address over and over. This was my destination, the only place I know for sure I can be safe.**_ 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE._**  
  
I stuffed the piece of paper back into the bag and swung it over my shoulders. I tried to stand and stumbled, I took a breath and tried again, I was too afraid to be tired. I attempted to stand again and succeeded. My legs were trembling so much that all I could afford to do was walk. Being in the dark wasn't helping either I'd might as well be walking in the dark. But I had to keep going. I walked about seven steps and froze; a loud sound followed by footsteps came from behind. Fear seeped through my body like some hot liquid. My eyes darted around for some sign but it was useless I couldn't see shit. 'Why are you just standing here, RUN!' my feet started to move and I followed running until my feet hit pavement, and turned right. It's not that I knew where I was going I was just following my feet.  
  
I started to slow down when I reached a rundown neighborhood with one streetlight I searched for a street sign but couldn't find one, my head started to hurt my vision began to blur, I fought with myself not to faint but couldn't fight it. At least I tried, and darkness engulfed the light.

* * *

My eyes shot open and i wished I'd hadn't, pain throbbed in my head and traveled down to my body. I looked around and realized that I was lying inside a house on an old couch. The room was pretty well lit with a fire from a huge fireplace to light it. Fear began to over come me again. 'Did they catch me?' I tried to sit up but stopped, there were voices coming from an unknown room, i pulled myself up and tried to listen.  
  
"Where did she come from"?  
  
"We don't know Remus, we told you, we stpped outside and found her lying there".  
  
"We should find out who she is, then I'll figure out what to do with her." There was movement and I caught a glimpse of a gray sweater before falling back on the pillow, eyes closing instantly. Not too long after a hand fell on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and twisted it.  
  
"OWWWW, alright jeez I won't touch you just let go". I looked up; He was pretty tall with short red hair and blue eyes, he belonged to the gray sweater that I'd seen before. I slowly let go of his arm and he backed away glaring. There were four other people in the room two girls, and three guys, one of the guys looked older than the others. The two girls stood closest to the couch. One with red hair and brown eyes, she wore a black dress that was cut to the top of her knees, and the other with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes wore a white skirt and red tank top, my eyes fell on my own mud stained jeans and black t-shirt, i really wish i was wearing something different. One of the guys stood near the older man he was tall and had black hair, his green eyes were serious through his glasses. The last person was the farthest away his tall body was leaning against a wall, wearing all black. His gray eyes were looking haphazardly at me while he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair that was long enough to be tied back.  
  
The older man spoke first he moved and sat down on a small wooden coffee table in front of me. "Er.........Hi my name is Remus Lupin, who are you"? My eyes flicked to him and stared, did he really think I was that stupid.  
  
"Where am I"? I meant for it to come out forceful, but I managed a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Well, you're in Twelve Grimmauld Place, now can you answer my question"? My heart jumped into my throat. I made it. I was safe. A huge sigh of relief escaped my mouth and I said the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
"Where's Sirius Black"? They all looked around with weird expressions. The dark haired boy moved closer his face was blank but I could tell he didn't trust me. He sat down near Lupin. He moved closer the way a cop did when questioning a murder suspect.  
  
"How do you know Sirius Black"? Who does this kid think he is? If he thought for one second that he could scare me he was sadly mistaken. I moved in, so close our noses were touching and said loud enough for all of them to hear.  
  
"Because I'm his _daughter_, Nickita Black". 


End file.
